Brotherly Love?
by Suku17
Summary: What if Itachi and Sasuke didn't hate each other? Could Sasuke forgive his Iceprince brother? This is dedicated to PsChOtIcLiTtLeCuPcAkE. I know it is a little mushy, but it's also very emo. VERY EMO.Suku original


**Okay, this fic is dedicated to my friend, ** **PsChOtIc-LiTtLe-CuPcAkE. Well, my emo-est friend, here you go. Finally a fic that doesn't include your favorite characters and yaoi. TTYL, Ra.**

* * *

Sasuke sat on his bed, clutching a dish towel around his wrist. Deep red blood seeped out of the white cloth and dripped softly onto the dark blue sheets of his bed. His eyes were barely open, trying to close off his tears. The razor he had cut himself with was sitting on his nightstand, his own blood mocking him on the silver blade. Sasuke sniffed and removed the towel, throwing it across the room where it smacked against the wall, sliding down slowly, leaving a huge red stain on the wall. He tenderly licked at his wrist, his tongue sliding easily through the deep cut. A tear fell into the slit and Sasuke winced. "F-f-fuck..." His whole body was shaking. He stood up carefully, his legs almost giving way beneath him as he made his way to the bathroom.

He turned on the faucet and ran water over the cut. There was fresh blood and the now bloodied water on the floor and counter, and on the wall where Sasuke had leaned to keep himself upright. He shut off the water and dried the cut. Tenderly, he bandaged his wrist, pulling his forearm sleeve back on. He sighed, his breath shaky. Suddenly, he felt dizzy, and braced himself on the counter. "heh heh heh... hehe...heh..." he laughed slurrishly to himself through the haze that came with any amount of blood loss. He looked at his reflection. His headband was crooked, his hair was a complete mess, and his face was wet with tears and felt too tight in the places where the tears had dried on his cheeks. He flipped off the light and returned to his bed. He let out another shaky sigh and layed down. His eyes slowly closed, the lids feeling heavy. Sasuke felt more tears coming on as he drifted into yet another cold night of black, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up to his alarm clock. Groggily, he smacked it off the nightstand. It flew off and smacked the ground, the alarm stopping immediately. Sasuke looked down at the razorblade. There was dried blood on and in it. His blood. He looked at it, feeling angrier and angrier on the inside, his anger becoming a burning lump inside of him. He picked up the heavy utilty razor and chipped the blood off it with a fingernail. He stared at the clean blade in his hand. He blinked. Suddenly, he threw it across the room where it hit a small hole in the wall. Sasuke looked at this, too. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen to get some sort of nourishment. 

After breakfast, Sasuke walked into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He looked at the clock. If he didn't leave immediately, he was going to be beaten by Naruto. Sasuke took this cue and left, locking his door behind him.

* * *

_Itachi Uchiha._

Silently, Itachi picked the lock on Sasuke's door. He stepped inside. "While little brother is away, Itachi will play!" He smiled to himself and began looking around the apartment. He walked through to the kitchen. It was small, and there was a slight remainder of Sasuke's breakfast. Itachi poked the apple core with a kunai. _How unsanitary... _He shrugged and walked to the bathroom.

He walked in and was surprised. There was dried blood and water all over the whole room. He touched a drop of new blood. Raising it to his face, he recognized the scent. _Sasuke... _He wiped the blood on his cloak and walked into Sasuke's bedroom.

_Blood. More blood. _Itachi walked to Sasuke's bed. He knelt down and touched the pillow. _It's wet... he cries? _Itachi stood up and looked on the nightstand. An alarm clock was lying on the floor. But what drew his attention was the razor lying on the floor across the room beside the bloody towel.

The once-white towel was crusted with the dry blood. Itachi bent down and picked it up with the point of his kunai. "Tsk tsk, little brother." He sighed and dropped it.

He rose to his feet and surveyed the room. Blood, tears... _This kid needs help... _Itachi shook his head and walked towards the front door. He stopped at the door of Sasuke's room. "What's this...?" A piece of notebook paper was pinned to the wall. _Curious... _Itachi leaned forward to read it.

_I am the Great Warrior,_

_But If I'm so great, why can't I win this battle?_

_ Brother..._

_Oh Brother..._

_I am an Avenger sinking into the black abyss_

_and I'm suffocating as it_

_holds me down and pulls me in further_

_I'm screaming your name_

_You won't save me_

_DAMN the world isn't worth it now._

_I'm the only one.._

_ I'm alone and cold_

_They think they know me..._

_They don't know me._

_You know me._

_I know you're here in my home._

_But this house isn't a home without, you..._

_ I tachi._

Itachi looked at the paper, wondering what to think. Sasuke knew he was going to be here... Itachi looked at the paper. Sasuke's name was signed at the bottom in his own blood. Itachi felt a tear roll down his cheek. He smiled to himself and took off his kimono. Sotly, he laid it on Sasuk's bed and pulled his Akatsuki cloak on again. He shook his head and walked to the door. Before he left, he scribbled on a piece of paper on the counter and pinned it to the wall with two shuriken. He took one last look at the dim place. He walked out without a single word.

* * *

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Sasuke unlocked his door and walked into his home. After he closed the door, he let his shoulders go limp. He sighed and walked into the bathroom. There was a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he had swallowed burning coals. Stared into the mirror and took off his forearm sleeves. Unwrapping the bandages, he shuddered as the air touched the deep cuts. Quickly, he re-bandaged them with fresh gauze and left the bathroom without bothering with his sleeves.

He walked into the kitchen and saw that there was a black pen on the counter. Instinctively, he turned around and saw Itachi's note on the wall. He gently removed the shuriken, not wanting to tear the paper, cutting his finger in the process. He stuck the cut finger in his mouth and read.

_Sasuke,_

_ Years ago, brother dear,  
You stared at their bodies on the floor,  
You were frozen there with fear,  
As I watched from the door. _

_I planned to kill you too,  
And found that I could not.  
I just stood and stared at you,  
The regret inside me hot._

_I stole your dreams,  
And I stole your smile,  
I've been forgiven, so it seems,  
You've been thinking for awhile._

_I'd give the sun, I'd give the moon,  
And maybe even more,  
If only maybe someday soon,  
you'd come knocking at _my _door._

_Show the world that smile,  
Tell the world apart,  
Remember me for a little while,  
And melt Iceprince Uchiha's heart._

_I love you brother._

_-Itachi_

Sasuke wiped his eyes. There was no sign of his "Itachi Poem" so he must have really been here. He ran into his room. Tears rolled down his cheeks steadily when he saw the black and blue kimono on the bed. He walked to it and touched the soft material. It was warm still. He smiled through his tears and picked it up. He ran the neckline through his fingers. On it, the words, "Brothers forever, Sasuke and Itachi." embroidered into the material. Sasuke's name was jagged and unever, but Itachi's flowed together. He touched it with on finger. He wiped his eyes and wrapped it around himself. He fell onto the bed.

"Itachi... I forgave you awhile ago..." With this said, he fell asleep on his own. He wasn't going to be needing blood loss for dreams for a long time.

* * *

**That be's the end. I know. Pretty gushy, huh?**

**Oh well. I liked it. COME ONE! I COULD'VE made Sasuke Dear a drug addict, Ra. Ita-chan is so cool... **

**Please, review. I don't care what you say, just review!!!**


End file.
